


Comfort Zone

by bokuakabeam



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babysitting, Children, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou had many talents; of that, Akaashi Keiji was sure.So seeing Bokuto so out of his element today was really entertaining to Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020 Day Three -- Future

Bokuto Koutarou had many talents; of that, Akaashi Keiji was sure. Aside from the obvious fact that he was an actual professional at volleyball, he was also surprisingly good with budgeting and scheduling, he could cook amazing meals when given the proper ingredients, he definitely wasn’t a slouch in the bedroom (wink, wink), among a myriad of other things. There was absolutely no way on earth for Akaashi _not_ to fall in love with the man, and he had been lucky enough for Bokuto to feel the same way in return. The past decade has been a rollercoaster of emotions for the couple; they’ve gone through issues like distance and money troubles, arguments over problems ranging in size and importance, and everything else that comes with a relationship. But time and time again, their love has outweighed all the bad, and has caused them to grow closer through it all. And time and time again, Akaashi is shown just how amazing Bokuto is in every way, shape, and form.

So seeing Bokuto so out of his element today was really entertaining to Akaashi.

“‘Kaashi, what do I- What do I do?” Bokuto stumbled over his words, panic deeply set within his widened eyes. He had a handful of wipes in one hand, and a fresh diaper in another, and was crouched beside the changing table like he was ready to jump for a spike at any moment.

Akaashi snorted from his spot at the small coloring table, twirling a crayon in his hand. “What do you mean what do you do? You change him.”

“I know that!” Bokuto sighed, exasperated. “But I’ve never changed shi- poop before.”

“It’s literally the same as changing a plain wet diaper, except you just gotta… Wipe more,” Akaashi made a wiping motion with his hand, and laughed aloud when Bokuto scrunched up his face.

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Bokuto mumbled before he got to work, his face retaining its scrunched stature throughout the ordeal.

  
“You did when you agreed to babysit for Kuroo and Kenma, Koutarou,” Akaashi reminded him, leaning over. “Oh! That’s a very nice drawing, Akira!”

“Thanks,” Akira grinned, showcasing the gaps she’d earned after giving a couple teeth to the tooth fairy. “It’s me and Mori, and then Dad and Papa, and then you and KouKou!” She lifted up the piece of paper to give Akaashi a closer look, who smiled warmly in response.

“It’s very beautiful, Akira. And I’m sure, if you ask nicely, that Dad and Papa will put it on the fridge for _everybody_ to see!”

“Really?” Akira asked, eyes shining as if she was mystified.

“Wait, I wanna see!” Bokuto leaned over from the changing table, keeping his hands on Mori in case he decides to make any funny moves, and eyed the drawing. “Woah! Akira! Look at me, I look awesome!”

“You _are_ awesome, KouKou! You can lift, like, a bajillion weights all at once! Papa always says he’s sooo jealous of you!” Akira nodded quickly, standing up as she spoke.

“Oho, really?” Bokuto grinned, finishing up with Mori and holding him in his arms as he bounced in place. “What else is Papa jealous about?”

“Koutarou,” Akaashi scolded, shaking his head where Akira couldn’t see. “Don’t instigate.” Bokuto pouted childishly, making Akira giggle.

Bokuto sat criss-cross on the floor, setting Mori on his stomach on the play mat next to the coloring table. He rubbed Mori’s back gently, smiling admiringly as the baby wiggled and squirmed, trying to crawl.

“D’you think if Mori crawls when we’re here that Kenma will get pissed?” Bokuto wondered aloud, his eyes trained on Mori.

Akaashi hummed, doodling on his own piece of paper. “Not sure. I think Kuroo will kick your butt though.” Akira giggled.

“Oh! KouKou! Do you know about dinosaurs?” Akira asked suddenly, plopping down in her chair again as she looked over at Bokuto.

“Dinosaurs? I uh… Let’s see. I know they all died from a meteor like a fuckton of years ago—“

“Koutarou,” Akaashi snapped, shooting a glare at his husband.

“Oh shi- Shoot! Don’t tell Dad I said that, okay Akira?” Bokuto pleaded with Akira who just nodded and smiled.

“Sure thing, KouKou! Plus, I already know they all died, that’s what Kei told me.”

“Ohh, I see. Kei’s been teaching you about dinosaurs, huh?” Akaashi grinned, thinking about Tsukishima with the children. It’d been a shock to everyone, but Tsukishima was actually spectacular when it came to kids. He and Akira were best friends, much to the disappointment and jealousy of Bokuto.

“Well I can teach you about volleyball!” Bokuto announced proudly.

“Ugh,” Akira groaned, dropping her head against the table. “Papa already talks to me about how I am gonna be a middle blocker one day. I wanna play soccer!”

Bokuto sputtered, incredulous, and Akaashi laughed aloud. “Soccer is a good choice too, Akira.”

“Kuroo’s gonna shit a brick if she isn’t a middle blocker—!”

“Jesus, Koutarou, can you not go one day without cussing?” Akaashi scolded, earning the patented ‘Bokuto Puppy Dog Look.’ “Now, weren’t you going to go make us some lunch?”

“Oh! Yeah! Akira, do you want some of KouKou’s famous mac n’ cheese?!”

“Yeah!” Akira hopped up from her spot at the coloring table before she remembered her manners and turned towards Akaashi. “Oh, may I be excused?”

“Of course, Akira. Thank you for asking. Just make sure you both wash up before you start cooking.”

Bokuto and Akira nodded simultaneously before darting out of the nursery, and Akaashi could hear them talking animatedly and giggling as they washed up in the bathroom down the hall. He stood and began collecting the crayons and papers that Akira had strewn about on the table, before coming to the drawing last. He picked it up and admired it, all with a small smile on his face. Mori was in the front, the only defining feature being the overdrawn black curls; Akira was beside him with her long blonde hair and bright smile; Kuroo and Kenma were side by side holding hands, followed by Bokuto and Akaashi. Akira had actually done a good job at drawing them for a six-year-old, and Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at the crazy hair she’d given Bokuto. And seeing the way that Bokuto was with Akira, and even with Mori when he had a clean diaper, had Akaashi’s mind wandering.

He was pulled from his thoughts, however, when Mori began fussing in his crib. He hummed and cooed softly as he swept the baby into his arms, cuddling him close against his chest. Mori had just barely turned nine months old, and Bokuto and Akaashi had to forcibly remove Kenma and Kuroo from their house. It had been longer than that since the two parents had had a date night, and with Akira starting school and dealing with a newborn, the couple was getting more stressed with each passing day. So Bokuto, very nicely and without asking Akaashi, had offered to babysit for them.

Akaashi smiled to himself, watching as Mori calmed down in his arms, and he sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, swaying them both gently. The sun was just beginning to set, and he could hear the commotion simmering down in the kitchen as Bokuto and Akira finished cooking and sat down to eat. His own stomach growled, but seeing Mori so close to falling asleep in his arms had Akaashi entranced. The black curls framed Mori’s chubby face, and his light brown eyes kept getting hazier and droopier, until they finally closed completely.

“Hey Keiji, I— Oh, sorry,” Bokuto walked into the room, instantly dropping his voice to a whisper when he saw Mori had fallen asleep. Akaashi dragged his gaze up towardsBokuto, his eyes feeling much heavier than they had before.

“Hm?”

“Oh, Akira and I finished eating, so I was gonna wash her up and get her ready for bed. Was there anything else I needed to do?” Bokuto looked so sincere, and Akaashi could feel his heart doing flips in his chest — which is ridiculous, quite frankly. They’d been together for over ten years now, why on earth was Akaashi still acting like a lovestruck teenager.

“No, that should be it. Did she eat all her dinner? Kenma was saying that she hasn’t been eating very well.”

“Nobody can resist mac n’ cheese a la KouKou!” Bokuto grinned, wagging his eyebrows deviously before darting quietly out of the room.

Akaashi couldn’t keep the smile off his face, slowly maneuvering across the room to place Mori back in his crib, careful so as to not wake him up. He could hear Bokuto and Akira laughing in the bathroom as the water ran, most likely playing with the overabundance of bubbles that Bokuto tended to make. Akaashi moved around the room, quietly cleaning up from their day. Kuroo and Kenma had agreed to dinner and a movie, so they weren’t expected until after dark, and they’d been gone since the early afternoon. When they’d first arrived, Akaashi had made sandwiches for lunch before they took Akira and Mori on a walk. Bokuto and Akira had run up ahead, chasing each other and laughing as they swerved along the sidewalk, while Akaashi took his time pushing the stroller. After returning back to the house and cleaning up, they’d watched a movie and snacked on some popcorn while Bokuto worked with Mori on the floor, exercising his arms and legs. And that led them to earlier, where they’d set up in the nursery to cool down with some coloring and crawling practice.

“Hey, ‘Kaash!” Akira shouted from her room, and Akaashi was quick to finish up in the nursery and shut the door behind him, holding the baby monitor in one hand in case Mori decided to wake up.

“Yes, Akira?” He walked into her room, smiling slightly at all the volleyball posters that had been haphazardly hung all over the walls, illuminated by light pink fairy lights. Clearly Kuroo had some say in the decorations.

“KouKou s’gonna read me a story, can you help him?” She rubbed her eyes tiredly, already curled up in her bed with Bokuto sat next to her.

“I’m sure KouKou can handle a story by himself,” Akaashi started, fiddling with the fingers in his free hand.

“C’mon, ‘Kaash. Please?” Akira pouted, doing her best imitation of the ‘Bokuto Puppy Dog Look.’

“Oh, what, did you teach her that or something?” Akaashi laughed when he saw Bokuto sheepishly nod. “Listen, I have to do some cleaning up in the kitchen, but if you’re still awake when I’m done, then I’ll read you a story. Deal?”

“Deal!” She smiled sleepily and yawned, curling further into her comforter as Bokuto slid next to her, opening the book. Akaashi propped his shoulder into the doorframe, watching the two as Bokuto began the story, complete with voices and all. It took everything in him to drag himself away from the scene in front of him, but he unfortunately had some chores to do.

Akaashi must have let the time get away from him, because he was finishing up the dishes when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“She down?”

“Mhm,” Bokuto hummed, burying his face into the back of Akaashi’s neck. “Two stories and she was out like a light.”

“You were very good with her today,” Akaashi commented, drying the last plate before setting it down and twisting in Bokuto’s grasp so they were facing one another. “You were very good with both of them today.”

“They’re good kids,” Bokuto smiled, and Akaashi had seen that look so many times over the past ten years that it was hard not to notice how exhausted Bokuto was. Even a seemingly-unstoppable machine like Bokuto Koutarou got tired every now and again, and it was that expression that reminded Akaashi.

“Yes, they are… Koutarou?” Akaashi looked down, suddenly embarrassed about what he was planning on saying next.

  
“Yeah, Keiji?” Bokuto ran his hands lightly along Akaashi’s sides before letting them rest on the small of his back.

“I think… I think I’d want that. This. With you.” Akaashi spoke haltingly, anxious.

“R-Really?” Akaashi refused to look at Bokuto’s expression, almost positive that he’d be able to see the rejection in his eyes. “Keiji…”

Akaashi finally let his eyes drift up to meet Bokuto’s, golden irises meeting steel blue, and he saw nothing but love and affection.

“Nothing would make me happier than to have a kid with you, Keiji.” And before Akaashi could even respond there were lips moving against his own, and he was being pulled impossibly closer.

“I love you, Koutarou,” he mumbled into the kiss.

“I love you more, Keiji.”

And Akaashi was so happy about their decision that he didn’t even get mad the next day when he received a call from Kenma, wondering how Akira had learned the word ‘fuckton.’

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokuakabeam)


End file.
